


Reassurances Whispered

by herm1t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herm1t/pseuds/herm1t
Summary: Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy have nightmare and go to their dad for comfort.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Reassurances Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Started off techno centric, then ended with it being Wilbur centric. Very very messy lol. The end is basically wilburs death so blood and stuff, yaayy.

Technoblade’s woken up from bad dreams before. The kind that made him cry out and shake and run to his fathers bedside in the middle of the night in fear of monsters that were always present. Of how those particular dreams consisted of The Voices screaming and shrieking in his ears making them ring near constantly. How they demanded blood be spilt from anyone who stood around him. The Voices wouldn’t care who, they just wanted blood. The Voices craved blood. And blood was what they got in his unconscious nightly hallucinations.

He’d wake from those dreams with fear gripping on his heart and anxiety like heavy stones on his chest. But most importantly, with a craving. The Voices following him from his dreams shrieking out in his head, demanding him to draw blood, anyone’s blood. They would be so unforgivingly loud and the hybrid wouldn’t be able to focus on anything besides the voices and that need to drench everything in a deep crimson.

But before The Voices could really convince him, he would either make it to his fathers room or his father would already be in Techno’s, large black soft strong purple illuminecent wings wrapped soothingly around Techno and ready to comfort and quell the voices to soft whispers, glad Phil was there. The Voices were always there, never completely silent, but so was Phil. They would come with whispers of blood and gore and nonsense words strung together, but Phil would come with words filled with love and patience. ‘Blood for the blood god’ they would whisper in his ear, Phil would whisper comforting words in the other. The voices spoke loud, but Philza Minecraft spoke louder.

So to say he’s woken from bad dreams was a bit of an understatement. But those were just dreams. Dreams he’s had since he was a baby. When Phil told him he had found him in that nether village, he had those voices in his head already but not really understanding them or their intentions. Though they frightened him he’s learning to deal with them.

He has to learn to deal with the voices and the dreams that followed with them. He also has to get used to those voices either whispering or shouting for blood or they would chant letters that made no sense until he went to his trusted guardian for comfort. Phil would always help him with the voices when they became unbearable. The voices were strangely fond of Phil, sometimes chanting his name or asking where he was or even just repeating something Phil had said. Though the voices never left, the hybrid was glad he had a someone like Phil to help him through it.

This though, what he’s just woken from was not a bad dream. Bad dreams he could deal with, because they were just dreams. Albeit alittle bad, but he could deal with it. What he’d just witnessed was a nightmare. A horrific nightmare he couldn’t immediately wake from. He’d had to live and breathe through it. Had to witness the gore and terrifying images from it. 

He unclenched his shaking hand from his pink hair that came undone from the braid Phil and Wilbur made just before bed. The pinkett took calming breathes before throwing his legs to the side and standing up. He had to see him, he had to confirm to himself that he was still alive and not a body that once breathed the same air as he did. That he wasn’t a corpse decomposing with dead milky eyes forever opened and unblinking, muscles slack and blood flowing from a wound Techno was unable to heal. The ground around the body slanted and uneven with red dripping over the edges.

He should’ve took it slow though, as he almost immediately crumpled to the cold ground. He sat back down on his bed with a poof and regained his strength, legs shaking against the comforter. He got up and stumbled to his door and fell on the pristine wood creating a bang and subsequently scaring another outside and drawing a frightened yelp in the process. 

Aware one of his younger brothers was up and about. He steadied his breathing controlled his face to a neutral and clenched his fist to stop the shaking and confronted the other. The Piglin opened his door with a creak. There stood the second oldest, Wilbur. The brunnets Hair wild without his signature beanie with an oversized yellow sweater hanging off his lanky frame and sweat pants sagging down his legs. 

Techno wondered why he hadn’t noticed Wilburs bare unsocked feet slapping against the hardwood panes of floor then noticed wilburs tense shoulders and straightened back. Confused as to why his brother was so tense Techno remembered why he’d been tense and panicked in the first place. 

Wilbur calmed himself and grinned uncertainly at his brother and waved. Wilbur spoke in a soft shaken voice, “Techno, why are you up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” The hybrid whispered back in a more controlled voice then the guitarist. Techno leaned against the door frame with a raised eye brow. Crossing his arms and clenching his fingers to stop the quivering in them.

The musicians eyes widened as he stuttered out jarbled words in a hurry to try and explain himself, “Well - I - I was- you know - “

They heard one of the floor boards creak further down the hall, Techno unfolded his arms and stood straight for the frame and snapped his gaze to the sound and unexpectedly saw the youngest. Wilbur, glad Techno’s attention was no longer on him turned to face the loud boy in question. 

Tommy looked as if he was trying his hardest to keep in tears with clenched hands shaking and pulled up to his chest inching toward them. Despite the boy’s insistence of not being a child, he sure looked like one now. Standing beside the hybrid and musician with trembling limbs glossy eyes and scrunched face trying his hardest to not break down infront of the two important people he looked up to.

Wilbur although shocked, immediately reacted and pulled the boy into his arms, asking if he was alright. Tommy broke down almost immediately after Wilbur pulled him in. With Tommy’s face pressed into the brunets chest his muffled answer went unheard as his tears started to break out of his clenched ocean eyes. Techno, unsure of what to do stood there awkwardly waiting for Tommy to calm down. When Tommy’s tears started to run out and his sobs started to quiet he pulled back from Wilburs chest but not from his arms he whispered to them in a shaken soft voice as if anyone else were to hear instead of the two older boys was so unlike the loud boy he was used to worried the Piglin hybrid immensely.

“I had a n-nightmare..” quiet sobs muffled again when he buried his head back in Wilburs yellow sweater. The singer ran his fingers through curly soft blond hair and whispered reassurances into the boys ear. Techno shifted weight form one foot to the other unsure of how to approach the whimpering boy and tensed when he realized what the boy had just said. 

“Wilbur?” The younger in question snapped his gaze to eldest.

“Did you..” he paused and crossed his arms together.

Wilbur understood and looked down at the trembling boy in his arms curly brown chocolate bangs hanging over his eye and nodded, eyes narrowed focused on a mark on the wall Tommy made with crayons just a few weeks ago, opposite where Techno stood muscles tense.

Wilbur spoke softly eyes raised to stare his brother in the eye, “Did you have one too?” Techno nodded eyes hard. This couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. He pressed his lips together and opened them to speak when he heard another door open opposite from where Tommy had come from.

“Boys?” A tired yawn escaped Phil’s mouth as he covered it with his hand. “What are you three doing up?” The father of three scanned each boy from top to bottom for any injuries and found nothing but faces staring at him with glossy eyes. His youngest already had tear tracks and was sobbing loudly now that the boys father figure had woken. Even his oldest was trembling holding in tears. And Wilbur, the sweet little chaos maker was shaking with his little brother encased in his lanky arms. Phil, seeing that his boys were emotionally distressed woke up fully and kneeled down on one knee and spread his arms and wings as wide as the hallway would let him.

The three boys ran into their fathers embrace. Already feeling safe and warm with the survivalists dark wings wrapped around them. Phils warm accented voice was Techno being on Phil’s left laid his ear down where Phil’s hearts supposed to be and sighed, content with the fact that his guardian was alive with a beating heart and breathing lungs. Tommy’s arms wrapped tightly around his fathers neck and sobbed into his collarbone, wetting Phils night shirt with tears and snot. The father didn’t mind though. Wilbur stroked his hand through Phil’s wing, preening the feathers like his father taught him. 

Phil stood with all three boys in his arms and wings and walked back in his room. The fathers comforter and pillows strewn about and laid his children down. 

“Dad?” Whispered Tommy, watching his father pull away and walk to his dresser. Wilbur wrapped an arm around the youngest and looked at their father with pleading eyes. Techno pulled the blanket up further past all threes waist and opened a spot for Phil to crawl in. Phil smiled and snatched a shirt from his dresser.

“Don’t worry boys, I’ll be back quick. Just have to go change.” Tommy whined and held out his arms for his father to pick him up. Wilbur almost did the same but stopped himself. He was 10, he shouldn’t be reaching out to be held by their father. Phil’s amused chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts. “Tommy, I’ll only be gone for a few minutes. Hey, Wil?” Wilbur tilted his head. “Do you want a clean shirt?” Wil nodded, still feeling wetness on his chest from his brother.

Phil was only gone for three minutes and when he came back he had on a shirt that Wil had bought him from when they all went to the market. The shirt had a fishing rod on the left and letters that said ‘reel cool dad’ on the right in bold fonts. His shoulder length blond hair had been redone into a low messy bun. He also had one of Wilburs shirts balanced on the crook of his elbow. He had three glasses of water, two in each hand and another balanced on the other elbow. 

“Sit up boys, try not to drop any water, ok?” The two oldest hummed while Tommy nodded vigorously, determined to not let his father down. Phil handed them each their cups and waited till they were done to set them aside on the night stand beside his bed. “Here you go, Wilbur.” Wilber changed quickly and put his yellow sweater to the side on the floor in a hurry. He really wanted to lay down. Phil shot him a look and Wilbur looked at him pouting. Phil caved in with a sigh, “Remeber to pick it up in the morning Wil.”

Wilbur just grinned joyful and snuggled closer to Tommy who was talking to Techno about a kid he met the other day while watching some bees. “Alright boys, make some room for me.” Phil picked up the blanket and went in between Techno and Tommy and wrapped all three in his wings. Usually Wilbur was the one who sang but tonight was special. Tonight Wilbur wanted his father to sing.

“Hey dad?” Wilbur whispered.

“Yes, Wilbur?” Phil whispered back.

“Can you sing for us?” 

A pause.

“Of course, Wilbur.

“Well I heard there was a special place”

Wilbur never heard this one before. He ran his fingers once again through his fathers feathers with closed eyes.

“Where men could go an emancipate”

Tommy closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his father. He thinks his dad can take a few lessons from Wilby.

“The brutality, and tyranny of their ruler”

Techno drifted off to sleep feeling Phil’s wings brush against his face. He welcomed the void of sleep with his family beside him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Well this place is real, we needn’t fret”

Wilbur kneeled in his fathers arms, blood seeping from the wound and bloody coughs from his mouth. Burnt wings and feathers fluttering around him. Feeling guilty about that last part and the fact that he begged his father to kill him, he clenched his fathers shirt in his hand. Feeling the sword Philza plunged in his stomach move inside him he whimpered. Phil stumbled out apologizies, sobs ripping out of his throat uncontrolled with tears falling and wetting Wilburs coats shoulder. 

“You just couldn’t win.”

‘With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret’

“Phil, when Dream said there was no traitor,” the ex president whispered. Phil clenched the sword tighter. Gripping his fathers shirt and staining it with red. The man grinned, “He fucking lied.”

“Phil, it’s Technoblade-“

Phil stuttered.

“It’s Technoblade Phil- Phil he has eight withers.” 

‘It’s a very big place not blown up L’Manberg’

“Oh my god..” Phil whispered terrified about to get up. Wilbur held him down with his last bit of strength.

“Phil?”

“Yes Wilbur?” Wilbur barely heard him answer back.

“Stay with me?”

“Of c-course, Wilbur..”

“Sing for me, Phil?”

A pause.

“My L’Manburg” Phil trembled out.

Wilbur smiled. His father needed to work on his voice.

“My L’Manburg”

Tommy through up his shield to protect himself and Tubbo from the withers stray blast.

“My L’Manburg”

Technoblade closed his eyes and tilted his to the sky, content with all that was on around him.

“My L’Manburg”

Wilbur welcomed the void awaiting him.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on the website haha please go easy on me 👉👈 Criticism is appreciated. I rushed thru the ending lol sorry.


End file.
